Finally together again
by Roseanni
Summary: What happend in Florence? This is how I imagine it! This is just a romantic fic with fluff and there're no mysteries and all that stuff. Please read and review. :]
1. Chapter 1

Haha, this is something I really wanted to write. I hope you like it. :) I haven't seen any fluff fics here which are about Da Vinci –code. There're always those who want to read fluff, right? Well, I'm one of them. :p But I love writing so I made this. :3

Oh, if there's anyone who wants to be a beta and edit this, go ahead! Just edit this and send to me (my address is anniz 91 hotmail . com (WITHOUT SPACES)).

And you know what to do? **Read and review**, please:)

--

Robert Langdon was one of those men who loved travelling. He just simply loved to go to other countries and spend time at museums and all that. Of course he was always excited when he sat in the plane, waiting for landing. But this time he was a bit nervous too. But at the same time, he couldn't possibly not to be glad to see his new friend who he had seen a month ago. He remembered that night in Scotland. They had talked, walked and had hand in hand… She looked so beautiful then. She kissed him on the cheek and he invited her to come to Florence with him. Of course she accepted. And then, without warning, she had kissed him. He was so happy and all and almost couldn't say a word!

Robert smiled when he was thinking of her. Actually, he couldn't think anything else in a month. He's friends teased him about it. Well, Robert hadn't told his friends about her but they just guessed it because he didn't listen and didn't want to go out to search for that "One".

Robert had to admit that he really was in love with Sophie Neveu. It sounded a bit silly because they had met each other once and it wasn't a romantic time then. And he wasn't sure if Sophie was in love with him or not. But she just seemed to be the right person to spend life with until the very end.

_Probably I should let things just go like they should, _he thought and shut his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

--

Robert walked out of the plane and went to get his luggage. Then he started to head out. He just got out of the station when a familiar voice shouted: "Robert!"

And there she was, as beautiful as last time he saw her. Sophie ran towards him and stopped just in front of him. They looked at each other for a while and just smiled. She just stood there smiling and without warning she hugged him tight around his neck. Robert put his arms around her and hugged back.

"I have missed you. It's so good to see you again!" she mumbled against his shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Sophie", he said and smiled to himself.

They stood there for a while like that and pulled out of each other.

"We should get going then", Sophie said and took his hand. They began to walk towards her luggage which was left about 10 meters away. Then they took a taxi and drove to their hotel called Brunellechi (A/N I'm really, really sorry but I don't remember that hotel's name so I just guessed it! My bro is just reading that DVC so I can't check it out.).

--

"Here's your key card, sir. Have a nice holiday!" said a woman behind the desk at the hotel's entrance hall.

"Thank you", Robert said and smiled. He began to walk towards stairs but she pulled him by his arm and towards the lift. Robert got really nervous and said: "Sophie, I know that you know I hate things like elevators".

"Yes I do know that. But you can't ever beat your fear if you don't even try. Just come on, you're not alone. I'm right here with you", she said, took his and squeezed it. He slowly began to walk towards the lift and held his breath even without knowing it. The doors shut and he tried to think about anything else than the place where he was right then.

--

Their room was very simple one but still beautiful. There was a huge bed for a pair, a bathroom with a bathing tube. The window showed them a beautiful sight of the city below.

He was really tired even though he had slept a bit in the plane. He just got onto the bed and lay down on his back. Sophie smiled at him when he closed his eyes and seemed so relaxed. She lay down next to him onto her stomach and blew at him a bit. He didn't seem to notice it, so she went closer and blew to his ear. He opened his eyes, turned his head and saw her grinning face just in front of his face, very close. She noticed it too and blushed a little bit. She felt like she was still a little girl who blushed when she was too close to a boy. She put her hands under her chin and leaned on them.

"So, what are we going to do now then?" she asked and looked into his blue eyes.

"Well, uhm.. I don't know actually. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I just want to relax today, if it's okay with you. And it's already 5:45pm. Just let's stay here for an hour or two and then go to eat somewhere. Is that ok?" she asked and turned to lie on her side next to him.

"Yeah, that's ok. The lesson is tomorrow so today we can relax, tomorrow I will go to keep that lesson and then we can do whatever we want that next week", he said and turned to his side too.

"Sounds good to me", she said and kissed him lightly on his cheek. He felt butterflies in his stomach and just stared at her. He must have looked like a fool.

Her eyes began to shut and soon she was asleep. He watched her sleeping for a while and soon he felt his eyes closing too.

To be continued… :p

A/N I dunno, if there's a bit too much fluff but… Just **review** and let me know what you think of this, please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed:) I was really surprised to see that much reviews (it was much for me. ;)).

So, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!

--

Sophie started to wake up few hours later. She was a bit confused and didn't first realize where she was. Then she felt something warm to be pressed to her back and someone breathing to the back of her head. Then she remembered.

_Oh, yes. I must be in Florence and at my and Robert's hotel room, _she thought and turned around a bit to see Langdon's peaceful face in front of hers. She smiled and looked at him. They were really close to each other and somehow she had managed to roll close to him, her back against his chest. He hadn't noticed when she turned around to face him. He looked so handsome even then when he slept and his hair was a bit messy. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his cheek lightly.

--

Robert felt something touch his cheek so by a reflex he opened his eyes slowly. He met Sophie's eyes and her beautiful smile, very close to him. He managed to reply to her smile. He realized that their bodies were pressed against each other's. She was warm and soft and he would have wanted to stay there like that for the rest of his life if his stomach hadn't said something else.

He was hungry.

Sophie giggled and he just rolled his eyes. Then he turned to look at the alarm clock. It was 8:06pm.

"We should go to eat. What do you want to eat?" Robert asked her.

"Pasta would do. Do you like it?" she asked and once again her eyes fell into his blue ones.

"Yeah… We… We should get going then"

--

After changing clothes, they went down to the entrance hall and out the doors. It wasn't really dark yet then but the sun seemed to be a bit of orange and it shined beautifully.

They walked down the streets and tried to find some nice restaurant which wasn't really full of people. Finally they found a small but pretty restaurant which just seemed perfect. They sat at a free table and soon the waiter brought them menus and asked what they would like to drink.

"Uhm, I think I will just get some ice water", Sophie said to the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am (A/N Is that right? I mean that ma'am). And what about you, sir?" he asked.

"Same, please", Robert said and started to read the menu.

Few minutes later the waiter came back with their HUGE glasses of water with ice.

"So, what would you like to eat?" the waiter asked and took his notepad and pen out of his pocket.

"Pasta Bolognese", Sophie and Robert said at the same time, looked at each other and grinned.

The waiter wrote it down and said: "Just a moment" and then he went to the kitchen.

"So, what have you planned us to do this whole week here?" Sophie asked him and looked at his eyes.

Robert thought. He actually didn't know. There wasn't much of things to do in Florence than going to art museums.

"I'm not sure. I would really want to go to art museums but you said then that you don't want to", Robert said truthfully.

"Well, I would want to do some shopping… But not the whole week. There's Uffizi –gallery that I want to visit no matter what I said earlier. Oh, and I want to walk down the Ponte Vecchio's bridge. I've heard that there are many, many shops and it goes over the River Arno", she said thoughtfully and sipped her water.

"That's okay. This is such a city with Renaissance that it would be ok for me just to walk around. But yeah, Uffizi-gallery is something that we must visit when we are here", Robert said and smiled at her.

They looked at each others eyes quietly. They just smiled and couldn't stop looking at each others eyes.

Finally, he broke the silence and said quietly: "You know, Sophie, I really have missed you. I've thought about you the whole month". He blushed just a little bit but still looked straight at her eyes.

She smiled even more and said: "I'm glad to hear that. I really have been looking forward to this the entire month too".

He grinned and took her hand which lay on the table. He smoothed it a bit and felt her soft skin under his fingers. He felt like he was in Heaven.

--

When they had eaten, they started to walk around the down silently. They had been in the restaurant for a long time. It was already 11.42pm when he looked at his Mickey-watch. She walked next to him quietly and he could sense that she was tired.

"Sophie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you tired? Wanna go back to the hotel?" he asked and took her hand into his own larger one.

"No. Not yet. I am tired but it's so beautiful out here. The stars look beautiful", she said and turned her head to look up at the sky.

_Not as beautiful as you are,_ he thought and smiled.

They walked in silence and soon they became by a river. There were few benches and they sat down on one of them.

"That must be the River Arno, right?" she said, put her head onto his shoulder and looked at the beautiful river which was flowing silently.

"Yeah…" he said and looked down at her. He stared at her for a while and she felt it. She turned to look at him and asked: "What?"

"It's just… You are really beautiful, Sophie. Do you know that?" he said to her and smiled a bit.

"I am? Well, thanks", she said, smiled and gave another kiss onto his cheek.

They fell quiet again. Few minutes later he spoke again.

"I'm so glad that you wanted to come here with me. Really, really glad. You are wonderful, Sophie", he said and blushed but stared at her.

Sophie blushed a bit too and was a bit confused, but really happy to hear those words from him. She smiled and said: "Thank you. And thanks for inviting me. Of course I wanted to come".

She tried to give him another kiss onto his cheek, but he stopped her with her hand. He put his hand onto her cheek and leaned closer. "I like it more like this", he said and went closer.

She smiled when his lips touched hers. Her arms went automatically around his neck, her other hand behind his head, pulling him closer. His arms went around her torso and pulled her to him.

They kissed gently for a long time, eyes closed. They enjoyed each other's company and were in their own little worlds. It was quiet everywhere and no one disturbed them.

A while later they broke apart slowly to breathe fresh air. They just looked at each other's eyes and felt something strong and wonderful. Many people have fought and even killed to feel it and some people have died for it. It was the thing than everyone wanted to feel. It was love.

--

A/N: Here's chapter 2 then! Hope you liked. :) And remember to **review**.

And before somebody asks: No, I haven't been in Florence. I just found that information from the Internet.

I really thought that should they kiss this early or to wait longer. But then I thought that, they had already kissed in Scotland, they hadn't seen each other in a month and they had missed each others, so why wouldn't they:p

I dunno how long this will be, but there will be about 10 chapters perhaps. But you really need to **review **so I know that someone wants to read this and there's some meaning for me to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, thanks again for all who reviewed:) It's much nicer to write when I know that there're some people who read this. So thanks! And again… **Read and review!**

--

That night they had just went back to their hotel room, kissed 'Good night' and fallen asleep.

In the next morning they woke up when the alarm clock rung at 9am. In a half-sleep Langdon shut the alarm and opened his eyes. He was very, very tired. No, they didn't do anything intimate last night but that doesn't mean he couldn't be very tired.

Sophie had already got up and yawned. She said: "Good morning" and went to get a shower.

Robert just stared at the ceiling and remembered their "almost first kiss" last night. He smiled and couldn't help noticing that the woman who he loved was just taking a shower about 3 meters further, behind a wall of course. He blushed at the thinking and got up from the bed too.

Robert was just picking up some clothes what he would wear, when she got out from the shower. She was wearing only a white towel, her hair was wet and she smelled good. Robert just stared at her and was in his own dirty little world right then. You really don't want to know what he was thinking.

She saw him staring at her and her a bit flushed cheeks got redder and she turned her gaze away. Robert came back onto the Earth and went to get a shower too.

--

20 minutes later they were in the ground floor having a breakfast which was served from the hotel. There were all kinds of food and drink: bread, tomato, cucumber, paprika, bacon, eggs, coffee, tea, juice, for example.

After having a very good breakfast they wanted to go walk around the city. It was sunny and warm day and there were only few little clouds in the sky. They walked hand in hand and found the same bench where they had been sitting on last night. They sat down on it and started to talk about their work, families and latest news. They had talked for a while when a very familiar voice to Robert said: "Robert, is that you?"

Robert turned around and his eyes widened. There was his first love, Vittoria Vetra. She wasn't alone, though. There was some Italian man with her.

"Vittoria, long time no see! Sophie this is my friend Vittoria Vetra. She's Italian (A/N: Is she Italian? O.o I'm not sure…). Vittoria, this is my friend Sophie Neveu. She's French", Robert said and stand up with Sophie. Sophie and Vittoria shook hands, but Langdon saw that Vittoria wasn't really happy seeing her.

"Could we talk alone for a while, Robert?" Vittoria said and without answer she took him by the arm and pulled him far enough so both Sophie and the Italian couldn't hear.

"Robert, I want you to tell me, why the hell you didn't call me as you promised?" she seemed to be angry and he surely knew why. They had almost been like lovers. They had kissed and promised to see each other again but that never happened.

"Me? How about you? Why didn't you call me?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, I… I have been busy", she said.

"So you have been busy over a year. Just admit it, you got a boyfriend! But it's ok, I have got a girlfriend too", he said and looked at Sophie, smiling.

"I thought she was just a friend as you said. Or are you just showing off?" she said and grinned.

"Oh, you want her to say it too. Ok then. Oi, Sophie! You're my girlfriend, right?" he shouted at her. Several teenaged guys grinned and whistled.

Sophie seemed to be a bit confused but smiled and shouted back: "Yes. So?"

"Nothing", he answered and grinned at Vittoria. "See? I was right."

Vittoria smiled and hugged him. "I'm happy for you, Robert. Come on now, I haven't introduced Cedric to you yet."

"Cedric? I thought he was an Italian", he said truthfully.

"He's half-English, half-Italian. He got an English name but has always lived in Italy", she said and walked towards Sophie and Cedric.

"Cedric this is Robert Langdon. He's American. And Robert, this is Cedric Smith. He's half-English, half-Italian as I told you", Vittoria said and men shook hands.

"Vittoria, it's almost 12 o'clock. We should go", Cedric said with a bit of British accent.

"Oh, shoot! Is it that much already! We have to hurry up if we're gonna make it. It was very nice to meet you, Robert", she said and hugged him quickly and shook hands with Sophie again and said: "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sophie."

"It was nice to meet you too, Vittoria", Sophie said and smiled.

"See you again, Vittoria! Bye!" Robert said and waved to Vittoria and Cedric who were already walking away.

--

"So, who's this Vittoria, who you call a friend?" Sophie asked and smirked at him. They were sitting on the bench again.

"She's a good friend of mine. Why?" Robert asked and tried to look innocent.

"Don't try to fool me, Mr. Langdon. Or should I call you… Mr. Woman-Magnet?" She said and laughed at his foolish face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked and smiled a bit at her.

"I saw you hugging, she seemed to be a bit angry when she first saw me and I can tell that you argued a bit over there", she said still giggling a bit.

"Oh, shut up, it wasn't that funny joke. Ok, I will tell you the truth. We met over a year ago, we have kissed and we promised then that we will meet again but we didn't. So she asked why I didn't call her. It's nothing interesting, really", he said annoyed.

"Oh, should I be jealous?" she asked teasing him.

"Why should you? There's no need, I assure you", he said and smiled. He took her hand in his own and kissed her forehead.

--

They spend their day walking along the river and talking again. They had a lunch when it was about half past 1pm. Then they walked again and when it was about 4 o'clock, they went back to their hotel.

"The lesson starts at 6 o'clock. I should go there early enough. Do you want to come too?" he asked while he was packing his things.

"Sure! I haven't seen your lessons before. Are they boring?" she asked and grinned teasingly.

"Boring? No, if you are interested in symbols", he said.

--

The lesson really was interesting. He told about meanings of symbols, why they were created and who created them. The lesson longed almost 2 hours and Sophie was surprised when Robert just spoke and spoke and it all sounded interesting. Sophie just listened to his voice and stared at his tall body which almost shouted: "I love this job!"

He seemed to be in a right place for him.

--

After lesson and signing autographs Robert tried to find Sophie with his gaze but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sophie was standing next to him and said: "I'm starving. Shall we go eat?"

"Yeah, just a second", he said. Then he went to shook hands with some men, thanked them, took his jacket and walked towards Sophie and took her hand. They walked outside and felt a bit cool wind blowing there. It was getting dark.

--

When they had eaten they went back to their hotel room. He sat down onto the bed and sighed. He was damn tired.

"You ok?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And my shoulders are jammed (A/N I don't know if that's rightly said or not. What do you think?)", he said and sighed again.

"Let me help you. Just lie down on your stomach", she said. He looked puzzled but did what he was told to.

She sat on him and started to massage his shoulders and back. He felt his cheeks became warm by her touch and their position. Her touch felt wonderful and he just lay still and enjoyed.

Sophie smiled when he moaned a bit when she found some really hurting spot. She massaged those spots a bit longer and harder. She massaged him almost half an hour. When she stopped massaging, she just sat there for 10 seconds. Then she started tickling him. He laughed a bit and she just tickled more and more until he couldn't stand it and said: "Stop that, Sophie!"

She was like she hadn't heard her. He just rose up and made her lie down on her back. It was his turn to tickle. She giggled really hard and tried to get his hands off of her. He didn't stop and she tried to wave his legs at him. He sat down on her so she couldn't kick him.

He tickled her for a while until he realized their position. He just stared down at her flushed face. She stared back and suddenly rose a bit, put her arms behind his neck and pulled him onto her. She grinned and kissed him. At first the kiss was gently but became more and more passionate. She opened her mouth a bit and let his tongue to enter her mouth. They kissed harder and harder until they needed to breathe. They pulled apart a bit and breathed. They stared at each others eyes and smiled, faces flushed. Suddenly she used all her strength and rolled him over. Now she was on top of him, grinning.

"Now, what should I do with you..?" she asked herself and smirked down at him. He smiled back.

"Now I know!" she said and lay down on him and kissed him again. They kissed for a looooooong time and went to sleep, close to each other.

--

A/N: Here's chapter 3. :) Remember to **review **or I won't continue this! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, thanks for all the reviews. :) You are all so kind. But hey, you don't have to say only good things! Please tell me what I should practise.

Remember to **R&R!**

**--**

Robert woke up in the morning when the sunshine hit his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't that tired like yesterday. Sophie's massaging had been a miracle.

He smiled and looked down at her. She was still sleeping, her head on his chest. She had her arms around him and he had his arms around her. Their legs were wrapped around each other's.

He kissed her forehead but she didn't notice it. Then she moved her head a bit and kissed her onto her lips. He felt her smiling against his lips so he pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes were half-open and she looked at him tiredly. She smiled beautifully and hugged him tighter.

--

After the breakfast they went back to their hotel room. She went to the balcony and leaned against balustrade. He looked at her from the inside and was in his little mind again. Her red hair fluttered in the air and her light-green summer dress accompanied her thin body perfectly.

_Damn_, he thought. _She's perfect. She's kind, clever and damn sexy._

--

Sophie could feel his stare. She just smiled and was like she didn't notice it.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her waist, pulling her. She smiled for his touch and put her hands on his. He put his chin on her shoulder and asked: "What do you want to do today?"

She thought for a while and said: "Shopping would be nice."

"Then we go shopping today", he said.

"Do you like shopping?" she asked and looked down at the street where cars drove and people walked.

"Well, I don't like it but I don't hate it though. And of course I will go shopping with you if you want me to", he said and kissed her cheek.

She just smiled and enjoyed his company. She felt happy and safe in his arms.

_He's so adorable, _she thought.

--

Robert and Sophie walked down the bridge called Ponte Vecchio. There were many little shops, selling clocks, ornaments, clothes, bags and shoes for example. It was a bit of a rush there.

Sophie stopped to look at some shoes and he went to look some ornament at the next shop. One pretty necklace with little light-blue pearls caught his eyes. It was a bit expensive but even Robert saw that it wasn't plastic. Sophie came to stand next to him and looked at what Robert was staring.

"Gonna buy a necklace so you can use it when you're keeping a lesson next time?" she asked and smirked.

"No. I was planning to buy it for you. Do you like it?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah, I like it. But you really don't have to. I can buy it myself too", she said and took her handbag.

"I'm going to buy it for you. I'm a gentleman you see", Robert said.

"That's not a reason. I'm rich enough to buy it myself", she said.

"But I saw it first!" he said and looked down at her.

She laughed a bit. "You're such a cry-baby."

"Shut up", he mumbled and paid the necklace. The seller put it into a tiny paper bag.

They exited the shop and started to walk again down the bridge. Suddenly, someone ran by them and took Sophie's handbag.

"Hey, that's mine! Stop you little thief!" she shouted and ran after him. Robert ran with him and said: "You wait here."

Sophie stopped and watched Robert running behind the man and disappearing.

--

Robert ran faster and faster and really was catching up the pickpocket.

_Bastard, _he thought and ran as fast he could, fending off other people who watched the two men running.

Finally Robert could get a hold of the thief's shirt and made him stop. Robert took a hold of Sophie's handbag and let the man go away. The man just ran off and Robert shouted: "Don't come back!"

Few minutes later he found Sophie who was sitting on a chair. When Sophie saw him coming, she got up and said: "Thanks, Robert. You're so kind."

"Nah, it wasn't that hard. It's a pleasure to help you, young lady", he said and bowed a bit.

She laughed and took his hand.

--

It was the evening again. They were having a dinner in a Chinese restaurant.

He was just trying to take rice with his sticks when she broke the silence.

"Robert, I have been thinking… What happens to… to us when this week is over?" she asked and looked straight into his eyes.

He sighed and was quiet for a while.

"I really don't know. I know just that that I don't want to be without you, Sophie. What do you think?" he finally said and looked at her.

She smiled and said: "I want to be with you of course. My life has been so different with you and somehow I feel myself complete now."

His cheeks blushed a bit but he smiled. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Then I won't leave you, Sophie", he said and smiled. Her eyes got a bit wet and she smiled back.

--

They walked back to the hotel, his arm around her waist. There were only few people out then. The sky was clear, the stars twinkled and the moon shined. When they were in their hotel room again, Sophie went into the balcony again, Robert following her. They were enjoying the beautiful sight of Florence. The radio was on in the next room and they could hear the music clearly. A new song was just about to start when Robert said: "Let's dance."

"I didn't know you can dance", she commented while he took her other hand and put his other arm around her waist.

--

_Would you dance _

_If I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run _

_And never look back? _

_Would you cry _

_If you saw me cryin' _

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_--_

"A few people know", he said quietly as they moved very slowly.

--

_Would you tremble _

_If I touched your lips? _

_Would you laugh? _

_Oh please tell me this. _

_Now would you die _

_For the one you love? _

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_--_

She had her hand on his left shoulder and her chin on his right shoulder. She just smiled and felt her eyes getting wet again. She was just so happy there in his arms, dancing very, very slowly and romantically.

--

_Chorus: _

_I can be your hero, baby. _

_I can kiss away the pain. _

_I will stand by you forever. _

_You can take my breath away._

_--_

He felt his insides burn when he was this close to Sophie. His feelings inside him tried to get out. He felt butterflies in his stomach but he didn't care. He pulled her even closer and felt her body against his. It was soft and small. He loved it.

--

_Would you swear _

_That you'll always be mine? _

_Would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide? _

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_I don't care, you're here tonight. _

_--_

She was thinking about the first time they met. Her _grand-pere _had been murdered and had left a message to Sophie: "_P.S. Find Robert Langdon."_

She was glad that her grandpa had left that message to her. Without it, they probably wouldn't have ever met and they wouldn't be there right then.

--

_Chorus:_

_I can be your hero, baby _

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_--_

He was thinking hard. _Should I say it? Does she feel the same? What if she doesn't? Oh, I just can't hold it much longer anymore… Just get your courage and say it! _he told himself.

--

_Oh, I just wanna hold you. _

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah. _

_--_

_Am I in too deep? _

_Have I lost my mind? _

_Well, I don't care, you're here tonight._

_--_

She was close to tears. She didn't remember the last time that she had felt this strong emotion. It was probably her very first kiss or something like that. She felt like she had known Robert Langdon all her life and not just a month. She felt like he was the most important person in the world to her.

_--_

_Chorus:_

_I can be your hero, baby _

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah _

_I will stand by you forever _

_You can take my breath away _

_--_

"Sophie", he whispered.

"Hmm?"

He moved her hair and put his mouth just next to her ear and whispered very quietly: "I love you."

She was surprised. She hadn't expected him to say it but actually she had whished for it.

She moved her head and looked into his eyes. His cheeks were blushed but he seemed to be serious.

_Or he has a damn good poker-face, _she thought.

"You do?" she asked and he nodded immediately. She smiled and kissed him gently. She pulled apart and whispered: "I love you too, Robert."

--

_Chorus:_

_You can take my breath away._

_--_

The song ended but they didn't notice it. They were too busy kissing each other. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She was so happy and couldn't think of anything else than him. He was everything to her.

--

Robert felt something wet and slowly pulled apart. Tears were flowing down her soft cheeks. He wiped them away and took a hold of her head with both of his hands and made her look up at him. She smiled and tears were still coming.

"What's the problem, Sophie?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just feel like I'm in Heaven", she whispered and kissed him again.

They were both very tired and went to sleep their clothes still on, hugging each other, like they couldn't ever let go.

--

A/N: Here's chapter 4. :) Hope you like it, cos I do. ;D Romantic, isn't it?

That wonderful song is Enrique Iglesias' "Hero". It's so LOVELY!

You can listen to it here:

http// www. radioblogclub. com/ search/ 0/ hero

(And without spaces of course!)

Just go down the list and you can find a link which says: 03 – Enrique Iglesias-Hero (or something like that).

Just click the link and wait. There will be a pop-up window and song starts to play after few seconds.

And please, **review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) And I'm sorry cos I didn't update earlier. On Monday I fell over with my bike and my knee was hurting so I really didn't feel like writing. :p And yesterday I had a headache. But now I'm fine again. It's very hot here so I took my laptop out and here I'm in our backyard. :p Haha…

--

Robert woke up, feeling hot. He felt hot, because it was really hot outside, he was under a blanket and he was wrapped around a woman who he loved.

Sophie woke up too and looked up at him. She smiled and kissed him gently. They looked at each others eyes for a while when he said: "I'm starving."

Sophie laughed and said: "Very romantic, Robert."

Robert blushed and grinned.

--

They were eating breakfast in the ground-floor. It was over 30˚C outside and it was hot indoors too.

"Do you have a swimsuit or bikinis with you here, Sophie?" Robert asked suddenly.

Sophie looked at him confused but answered: "Well, yeah. I always keep my bikinis with me when I travel, just in case. Why?"

"Well, we could go to Livorno. It's a city on the west-coast. What do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would love to! But how do we get there?"

"We could rent a car."

--

They drove with a Peugeot 407 towards Livorno. It was cool inside, thanks for the air-conditioning. The car had a huge skylight (which didn't open though) and the car was dark-green.

Sophie looked out of the window at the scenery of Italy. There were no clouds and it was really, really hot. People wore shorts, t-shirts and tops. Most of them had some kind of hat on their head. It wasn't even blowing much. They were in Livorno now but not in the central though. This was the area were most people lived. They drove and drove until she could see a bit of the blue, sparkling ocean. She got more and more excited when they got closer. Finally they found a parking-lot near the beach. There were only few free places to park but they got one. They got out of the cool car into the hot parking-lot. Luckily, it was blowing quite much now when the ocean was so close.

The beach was full of people and really wasn't a surprise on such a beautiful day.

They found a free spot and put their towels onto the hot and soft sand.

Sophie got her green top and brown shorts off. Robert couldn't do anything but just stare AGAIN. She surely was really attractive with her red bikinis which's upper part was tied behind her neck. And he had to admit that the lower part was quite nice too. He came back down to Earth when she spoke: "Could you help me put some sun-protection (A/N: Is that the real word? I couldn't find the right word from our dictionary) onto my back?"

"Huh?"

"Could you help me put some sun-protection onto my back?"

"Oh. Yes, sure", he said, took off his t-shirt and shorts and sat onto his towel next to Sophie's.

She gave the bottle to him and turned around. He began to spread the sun-protection onto her back, starting with shoulders. He went on lower and lower, touching her smooth skin. Luckily it was so hot that no one could look at him strangely because his face was so red. He realized then that she was thin but quite athletic though. That kind of body made every man to go to their own dirty little fantasies and Robert Langdon really wasn't exception.

When he had finished she said: "Thanks a lot. It's my turn now to put some on you. Turn around."

Robert did as he was told and really did like her touch.

--

They had been on their towels for almost half an hour. Sophie felt like she was in a sauna. She tried one once and didn't want to try it anymore.

_Finnish people are crazy. I can't understand how they can be in a room with almost 100˚C. Madness, _she thought and sat up. He was lying on his back, eyes shut. She touched his stomach with her finger. He opened his eyes a little and looked at her.

"Let's go to swim! I feel like I'm gonna melt", she said and looked at him with puppy-eyes.

He got up and they began to walk towards the surging ocean. The water wasn't too cold or warm. It felt nice and refreshing. She walked into the water and went deeper until her stomach was in the water already. She turned around to look at him. He came after her slowly.

"Oh, come on! It's not that cold", she said and crouched. Her head went under the surface of the water and she came back up. She wiped the water off of her eyes and looked at him who still stood there, only his legs in the water. She sighed and walked to him. She took his hand, pulling him deeper and said: "Come on, you coward! Or I have to make you to!"

"Oh, is that so? Haven't you realized that you're much smaller than me? You could never put me under the surface if I don't want to", he said and looked at her grinning face.

"Well, that's what I'm going to do anyway", she said and put her hands around his neck. Her wet arms made him shiver. She pulled him down put he really was stronger so she had to use another way. She kissed him passionately. He went completely numb and she used her chance. She managed to pull him into the water. She let go of him and laughed hard at his confused face.

"That wasn't fair!"

"Yes, it was!"

"I'm gonna show you, you little…" he took a hold around her torso and took her with him under the surface. They came back up laughing. They went deeper until only her neck and head were over the surface. He was much taller than she, so his shoulders were still showing too. She dived and touched the sand of the sea-bed. She took a hold of some of the sand and came back up. She looked at her hand.

"Damn, only sand and rocks."

"I want to try too", Robert said and dived. She waited for him. He came back with nothing but sand too.

They dived for a while until she found quite big mussel.

"Gotcha! What a treasure this is, Robert. Look!"

But he was nowhere in sight. She turned around but she couldn't find him. She was getting worried. Suddenly, something grabbed her legs firmly. She was frightened and yelled a bit. Then that something raised her up.

Robert's head came up. He was grinning. She sighed.

"That wasn't funny. I was really scared. I thought you had drowned!"

"Me, drowned? I have been in the diving team at high school and college. And everyday when I'm at work, I swim fifty times to the other end of Harvard's swimming-pool."

"Oh. Well, surely I couldn't know that, you fool. But please don't do that again!"

"Okay. But how about this?" he said and kissed her, still carrying her. His other hand was behind her knees and the other one behind her back. She kissed back but he pulled away, waiting for the answer.

"Please, DO that again", she said and smiled. He grinned and kissed her gently. She put her hands around his neck. The kiss became more passionate until they had to breathe.

"What else I'm allowed to do?" he asked innocently. She looked at him for a while and thought.

"Nothing else right now", she said and they kissed again.

--

"I'm starving", Robert said. They were on their way back to Florence.

"Again", she said and grinned. "Well, I'm too. It's funny that always when people go to swim, they'll get hungry."

"Yeah. What do you want to eat then?" he asked.

"I want pizza. What do you think?"

"Sounds great. I don't even remember when I have eaten pizza last time."

--

They were eating in quite new pizzeria (A/N: Is that the right word? O.o). The atmosphere was peaceful and nice. He had already eaten his pizza five minutes before when she finished hers. They paid and left the place. It was late and dark again. They walked silently, hand in hand, back to their hotel. They used their new tactic to keep Robert not getting nervous in a lift. Well, nothing kept his thoughts away from the world around than symbols and Sophie's lips on his. So they kissed the whole way up. But they didn't kiss just to make Robert think something else than the lift. They kissed because they _wanted_. They stopped kissing when the lift stopped. They walked fast to their room's door and opened it. When they were inside, he closed the door. They got their shoes off and started kissing again, passionately. He sat onto the bed and she came to sit on him, her legs around him. Her hands were in his hair and his hands on her back. He was about to take her shirt off, when she for some kind of reason that she didn't know even herself said: "Probably… Probably we shouldn't do it, Robert. Not yet."

He looked at her, sadly. She regretted what she had said already but he said: "I won't force you. I really love you so I don't want to do it if you don't."

He kissed her gently. They pulled apart. Silently, she got off of him and changed into her t-shirt and shorts which she used when she was sleeping.

He, in the meanwhile, brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he was ready, she went into the bathroom. When she got out, he was already sleeping. She went down to sleep next to him. She gave him a gentle kiss onto his cheek and whispered very, very quietly, that even he didn't hear: "I'm sorry."

--

A/N: Mwahahaaaa! I'm EVIL. x)

It really was hot in here today so I got inspired for this chapter from Finland's weather. xD Haha.

I couldn't find information about Livorno, so I'm REALLY sorry if there's something wrong. I just found few maps of Italy and there was a city called Livorno on the west-coast.

Oh, and we have a black Peugeot 407 SW which is just a bit different from Peugeot 407. But I'm not sure if there's a skylight in that car. Does anyone know?

Have you ppl heard of sauna? Here, in Finland there's a sauna in every house. Well, I don't know any where isn't. We have a sauna too, but I don't go there often.

Just keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. Okay:)


	6. Chapter 6

And again… Thanks for all the reviews:) I was evil. Mwahaa. x) But don't get upset. There's more interesting things coming up right in this chapter. ;)

**Lemon warning! Don't read the end of this chapter if you don't want to read that kind of stuff! Rated T/M, I dunno what it i should be coz I'm not good at putting the right ratings. Please tell you opinion.**

Just **read & review.**

--

Sophie didn't sleep well that night. She felt herself so _stupid_ and wanted to turn back in time. She wanted to fix her mistake right now but she couldn't. Robert was sleeping next to her, snoring quietly. Sophie smiled when she saw his face. The clock was already 3 in the morning and she was still full awake. She sighed, took a more comfortable position and tried to fall asleep again.

--

_He was walking in the dark forest. There were no stars or moon in the sky so it was completely black everywhere. He just heard a voice calling him in the darkness: "Robert… **Robert!**"_

_He walked and walked. There was something behind a tree. He went around it and saw a very pale woman. There was a little bit blood on her face and she wore white, dirty dress with blood too._

_He recognized the woman. It was she, his Sophie, calling for him._

"_Robert…" she said again. She fell onto the ground and disappeared._

He couldn't get any further in his dream because someone was really calling for him, loudly: "Robert wake up! It's already 10am! The breakfast serving will end half an hour later!"

He opened his eyes and saw her standing there, dressed in black mini-shorts and a blue, printed t-shirt. The printing said: "I love FRANCE".

He got up immediately and started to search for clothes too.

--

She had been awake since it was 8 o'clock. She had slept less than 5 hours and was really, really tired. She quietly walked towards the lift, next to Robert. She was tired and still felt horrible because of the last night's event. She had rejected him even though she _wanted _him. What a fool she was. She felt herself a coward.

--

He sensed that everything wasn't okay with her. She was tired and quiet the whole morning. She avoided his gaze and she looked like she was going to cry at any moment.

They were taking something to eat for breakfast.

At the table she ate quietly and looked at the table, the floor, the ceiling and everything else than him right in the eyes. He sighed, took her hand which was on the table and said: "Sophie."

She raised her gaze and forced herself to look at him.

"What's wrong, Sophie?" he asked. She had been expecting this but simply answered: "Nothing."

"Don't say it's nothing. I'm not a fool. I can see that something is bothering you. Tell me, please."

She remained quiet and her eyes got a bit wet. She looked away again.

"Look, if it's something about yesterday, don't be sad! I already said it's ok if you don't want to.. you know.. have sex yet, it's ok. Just… Tell me when you're ready. I can wait. I really do love you, Sophie. I don't want you to be upset and I don't want force you to do anything you don't want to", he whispered so other people couldn't hear them. He squeezed her hand.

She turned her head and looked at him with her beautiful eyes. Oh, he really loved them. She smiled and one tear escaped her eye. He wiped it away and smiled at her.

"Thank you", she whispered.

--

They had planned to go to the Uffizi –gallery that day and there they were, walking in different halls. The gallery is one of the most important art-gallery in the world. There are many, many paintings from Leonardo da Vinci, Michelangelo and Botticelli for example.

Sophie looked at them her eyes wide, sighing and muttering herself sometimes. Such treasures, there, in front of her eyes.

Her eyes widened even more when she saw Botticelli's one of the most known paintings, The birth of Venus. She stopped and stared at it for a long time. Robert stopped next to her looking at the painting too.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes", she said simply.

After looking at it for a while, they went on and gave a look at the other paintings.

--

The clock was exactly 4:23pm when they got out of the gallery. They were both starving and decided to go and eat pasta again.

They were eating at the same restaurant where they were before. Sophie remembered their first evening there. They had walked, talked and kissed. Sophie smiled. She felt like she was still just a teenage girl. Like that kiss had been her first one or something. Of course it wasn't. She hadn't found the One before. She had not felt this kind of emotions before. For the first time, she really was in love with the man she was dating with. Almost every other man had only wanted sex from her. She had left all of them because they wanted to jump in to the bed after two days of dating. That was probably why she had rejected Robert too. It was just a reflex. But she knew she could trust Robert and knew that Robert wouldn't force her. She knew he loved her. And her other boyfriends hadn't.

--

After eating, they walked around the city again. Hand in hand they walked and found a little park near the river. They sat on the grass. She lay down and looked at the sky. There was a bit of reddish in the sky. The sun was beginning to set. She closed her eyes and felt his gaze on her. He stared at her peaceful form and leaned closer to her. He gave her a kiss onto her cheek. She smiled and he kissed her cheek again. He lay down next to her, his arm around her. She put her head onto his shoulder. There was no one in sight.

The time passed and it was getting darker. The stars appeared, one by one, shining brightly. He sighed and looked at his watch.

It was already 7:12pm. He knew she had fallen asleep because her breath was so even. He woke her up saying into her ear: "Sophie…"

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Funny, I fell asleep in a place like this", she said tiredly and yawned.

He smirked, kissed her and stood up. He helped her up with his hand. Once she was on her feet, she felt how cool the air was. She shivered and massaged her arms with her hands. He noticed this and wrapped his arm around her: "Better?" She nodded and smiled a bit.

The nap and the cool air made her fully awake but she was still a bit drowsy. They walked in silence. She felt so comfortable in his arms and wished that she wouldn't need to ever go away. He was so warm… She smiled herself and put her head onto his shoulder.

--

(lemon warning)

They got to their hotel room. She didn't want to go sleep yet but he was already starting to change his clothes. She put her hand onto his and made him look up at her. Before he realized it, she was sitting in his lap, kissing him passionately. Her hands were in his hair and pulled him closer.

At first he was so shocked that he didn't reply to the kiss immediately. When the shock went away, it was replaced with passion and want. He kissed her hard and lay down onto his back. He pulled her with him and she lay on top of him. His hands were on her back, pulling her closer and touching her.

She rose up and took her shirt off and pulled him to sit up too. She helped him to take his shirt off after that they kissed more. Then she somehow managed to get her shorts off. He rolled over and made her lie down on the bed. He took his own shorts off and lay down on her. They kissed again. The passion between them was incredible and special for them. They had to admit that they had wanted this all this week but didn't have enough courage before.

She was sitting and he was kneeling over her. They kissed and she took her bra off. He touched her bare skin and was beginning to want _more. _

He really had had sex with Vittoria but then it was all about passion. But now, love was involved and somehow, it felt better for him.

He was now on top of her, his hands touching her. He went lower and lower, touching her soft skin. Then he touched her panties and stopped. He looked at her eyes and she nodded her head, letting him to take her panties off. He did it and touched her skin. Then he took his boxers off.

They kissed again, passionately and lovingly. Then, he slowly went inside of her, enjoying that lovely feeling. She moaned a bit but let him go further. They started to move their hips faster and faster and just went on.

(lemon warning ends)

--

Later, they lay there, close to each other, breathing hard. She looked up to him and managed to smile. He replied the smile and pulled her closer.

"That… That was wonderful and incredible", she whispered and put her head onto his chest.

"Yes, it was. Incredible and perfect", he said and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and fell asleep, feeling tired but very, very happy.

--

A/N: So, here it is. :p Hope you liked it! I'm not good at writing those "sex-stuff" so I'm sorry. nn'

**Remember to review, please. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update:S I've been working all this week and when I have had time, I've been so tired. Today I'm going to work again.. --' And I'm tired too. :D But I made myself to continue so you won't get mad at me. I was supposed to update yesterday cos I wasn't meant to go to work but then another worker called to me and asked me to go there cos she couldn't. I'm working at an ice cream shop. It's my summer job, you see. But now, here's the chapter 7 and remember to **read & review!** ;)

**(I was supposed to update few days ago but for some reason I couldn't submit it! It always said "Error". --' I'm sorry you had to wait!)**

--

The sun rose, birds were chirping outside and everything was peaceful…

Then, a loud laughing broke the silence just outside their hotel room. Robert groaned and opened his eyes. "Damn those kids…"

"They are just having fun", said a small voice. He looked down and looked at sleepy Sophie who was resting her head against his chest.

"But it's not fun for me. I was sleeping!"

"What a Sleeping Beauty you are", she said and giggled.

"Now you little… I'm gonna revenge that!" he said and started tickling her. She screamed out with laughter and tried to get away.

"You're not going to escape from me, Sophie Neveu", he said and wrapped his arms around her naked body and kissed her on her lips. She giggled more but kissed back.

They broke apart. "Now, Robert Langdon, should we go and eat some breakfast?" she asked.

--

After having a quick shower, they went to have a breakfast. They sat down at a table near the window and started eating. They both were starving and ate in the silence. It was their last whole day there. Tomorrow their trip would end. She then opened her mouth and asked the thing that had been bothering her the whole week.

"Robert… I have been thinking… Wh-what happens to.. to us after this?"

He sighed and looked up at her. He took her hand and said quietly: "I don't know… But I want to be with you, that's sure. But if you don't want to be with me, then I'll leave and live my life in America. What do you want?"

"I want to be with you too. You're the first man ever who has said to me "I love you", except my grandfather of course. I love you too and I don't want to be without you. I couldn't be without you anymore. But where we should be living togehter, I don't know."

"Well, I could quit my work at Harvard and come to live with you in Paris. Or you could come and live with me in America. I'm sure there would be some work for you in Harvard or in the police force", he said and smiled.

"I think I would come and live with you in America. There's nothing for me in Paris now when my grandpa is away… And it's too quiet for me in Scotland, so yes, I want to come with you to America", she said and smiled wide.

"Really? That's great! Just go home tomorrow and pack your things and say "Good bye" to everyone. I'll go to America and prepare everything needed. Is that ok?"

"Sure! I'll be at home only couple of days. It's boring there, really! But are you sure about this? Will it work?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure about this. I don't want to live alone anymore and you know… Be single", he said and blushed a bit.

She laughed and said: "Alright! And if it's possible, try to get some job for me from Harvard. It would be nice to do something different than being a cryptology in police you see. I want to change my life", she said kissed him lightly.

--

They didn't do anything that day. Actually, they just talked, walked and ate. In the evening they kissed "Good night" and went to sleep.

The following morning, they woke up and went to have some breakfast. They ate in silence and were in their own thoughts.

"When is your plane supposed to leave?" he asked and looked into her eyes.

"At three o'clock. When yours?"

"At five", he said.

They were this silent the entire breakfast and didn't talk anything.

--

They were packing their things in silence. He was just putting one of his shirts into his suitcase, when he heard a small sob from her. He turned around and saw her wiping tears away from her eyes which had got wet suddenly. He put his shirt down and walked to her. He embraced her and put his hand into her hair, brushing it gently.

"What's the problem, Sophie?"

"I… I'm just so silly. I'm missing you already. I know it's only couple of days when you're not next to me but… It makes me feel so **empty**, you see. But it's okay, I can handle it. **I'm **such a cry-baby…" she said and gave a small laugh. He said nothing. He just pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you", she said.

"For what?"

"For loving me", she said. They both looked at each other then and kissed.

--

They were at the airport. Her plane was supposed to leave in twenty minutes and she was supposed to board.

"So, here we are now. I should go or I'll miss the plane. And that wouldn't be nice. I really want to go home quickly, pack up my things and fly to America as soon as possible!" she said and laughed a bit.

"Well, it's a good bye then, right?" he said.

"Yeah, but only for a few days", she said. He smiled and kissed her gently. They kissed for a long time, knowing that they couldn't do this for a while. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her green, beautiful eyes.

"Good bye, Princess Sophie", he said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said: "Good bye, sir Robert. I'll see you soon." She gave him a gentle, quick kiss and hugged him tightly. Then she broke apart and took her suitcase.

"See you soon!" she shouted when she was at the gate and waved at him.

"Yeah, bye!" he shouted back and waved too.

--

Robert was standing in front of his house and was carrying his suitcase.

_Finally home. I hate long flights_, he thought and walked towards his front-door. He unlocked it with his keys and went inside. He put the lights on and walked straight to his kitchen. He sat down and looked around. There was a bit dust everywhere and he decided to clean up tomorrow after he had slept well. The clock was about half past ten in the evening then.

_Great. Now I can go to sleep normally and wake up in the morning, _he thought, stood up and went to open his fridge. It was almost empty. There was a bit orange juice and he drank it. _Have to go to market tomorrow too_.

He yawned and went to his room, changed his clothes, went to brush his teeth and went straight to bed. He fell asleep immediately.

--

A/N. It's short, I know. And it's not that good as the chapters before. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise. :) I don't know when I'll update the next chapter.

I wasn't sure how long the flight would be so I just half-guessed the time when he would be there. Tell me if you know better. :p

Remember to **review!**


End file.
